ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ven Kisaragi
Ven Kisaragi (ヴェン=キサラギ, Ven Kisaragi) is a young woman, and a member of the Kisaragi Clan. A young woman suffering from a particularly bad case of amnesia, Ven is an important character within the story. A person who is only occupied and concerned with looking after her most important people, Ven thinks nothing of her existence. Ven cares little for the premise of honor and justice, and she is rather bitter and cynical. Despite this, she has a soft spot for children, and will not hesitate to protect them at all costs. Ven's motif is the wolf, and this is evidenced by her "lone wolf" personality. Appearance Ven is a female of short stature and of a petite figure, standing at a 159cm and having a weight of 33kg. Ven wears a solemn and robotic look on her face, coupled with her dark green eyes and round face; she is found "cute" by many who meet her. Ven's hair is long and brown, going down nearly to her waist, strands usually float by her side and are kept rather free, only tied into a simple side-ponytail which doesn't do too much in terms of making her hair neat. She clips upon a two-leaved clover where her ponytail lies, giving her appearance, a "natural" feel. Her fringe is parted to the right, with a majority of it hanging down her eyes and nose. She has two bangs that stroke her face and traverse to her chest. Ven's attire is very machine-like one might say. It consists of a long, dark blue cloak which goes down to her feet, and is adorned with various red lightning-bolt patterns. It is capable of being buttoned with large silver buttons that are usually left open by Ven, although on occasion she will close them. Under this, Ven wears a sleeveless, black top-dress, which is kept fitting with a black belt that has a silver clip in its center. Finishing off, she wears black and silver high-heeled shoes. Personality and Traits Ven is a complex person. While she is disinterested in the affairs of the world around her, she also wishes to change it for the better, though is slightly afraid to attempt to do so. She is rather quiet, cynical, emotionless, and aloof, though people who are close enough to her know that this is merely a facade; as she is actually a kind and caring person though despite her iciness, especially to those she cares about. In the company of those she is fond of, Ven's cold facade shatters completely, as she becomes incredibly shy, unable to look those she has grown attached to in the eye, complimented by a continual stutter. In conversation, on the rare times that she participates in it, Ven has extreme difficulty reading the atmosphere in situations and usually just speaks out what comes to mind in her usual deadpan tone, sometimes making others surprised at her actions. Ven often misinterprets what others say and takes some things literally; this usually results in others becoming briefly alienated and Ven feeling ashamed for her horrible social skills, which she constantly attempts to improve so that she can feel the same as everyone else. She is also able to forgive easily. Ven generally attempts to keep her cool under most circumstances, and no matter what her enemies ever do to her, she can sometimes come up with a retort to it of questionable quality. Ven can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. She shows an inferiority complex that makes her believe she can't do anything right or complete. Even so, Ven can incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of opponents, and she generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. Ven often acts in a fashion which would best be described as being that of the reluctant hero; this is due to Ven not viewing herself as a leader type, being a mere warrior, often leaving leadership decisions to others; and she can level-headed when it comes to fighting. Even in disastrous situations, she does not seem to lose her cool and can think of a strategy. Ven also enjoys fighting, shown when she sometimes doesn't fight at her full potential so she can toy with her opponent or make a fight last longer. At times, Ven gets bored with fighting weak opponents and finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give her a challenge. Ven's enjoyment of fighting was reflected in her dialogue with Ayako during which she asked her if she agreed with her that a fight every now and then makes life more interesting. Ven can be serious when the situation calls for it, but she still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Ven does show off as, on several occasions, she performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves. When it comes down to receiving an injury or even giving up her life to help someone, she will do it without a second thought, and will push on despite her initial weakness. The people who see this side of her are often very worried and attempt to correct her behaviour, though they are unable to change her viewpoints. She also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after she defeats an opponent or introduces herself. Ven has no actual job and doesn't attend school because she believes that she is destined for something bigger. Despite her oddness, for the few people who can stand her personality, Ven has shown a softer side, no matter how slight that side may be. An example of her rare kindness is best demonstrated when she stayed with a young girl, who viewed her as her saviour, until her recovery even when she no longer needed to. One of the few people she is truly kind to is Kanajin Ryuuseikaou; Ven and Kanajin have been childhood friends, and Ven will go berserk with rage if she is threatened in any way. Because of her abilities and outlook, combined with her talent of being a step ahead of those around her, Ven is somewhat rude, and exceedingly arrogant at first glance. However, this serious personality holds back the caring emotions she has for children and animals. Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that she can handle entire teams alone), she is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until somebody tells her to. History Ven was born in 1972, along with his twin sister, as a result of "Les Enfants Terribles," a secret government project designed to create the perfect soldier, using the genes of the "Greatest Warrior of the 6th Century," the very first Dragoon. Using the process of somatic cell nuclear transfer, eight clone embryos were created by inserting the hero's DNA into enucleated egg cells, donated by a healthy Japanese woman. By utilizing the Super Baby Method, the embryos were then implanted into the womb of a surrogate mother, with six of the babies eventually being aborted to promote growth in the remaining two. The two clones were also modified on the genetic level, with one clone expressing the hero's dominant genetic traits, and the other, her recessive traits. Nine months later, the twins were born, who would later receive the codenames of Tiger and Dragon. A third clone was also later created, known as Snake, who inherited an identical genetic code to the hero. Dragon was later led to believe that she was the result of the hero's "inferior" recessive traits, and would inform an unknowing Ven as such. Following her birth, Tiger was given the name "Ven," and spent her early life being raised and taught by a variety of foster parents. In 1974, Cipher decided to use Ven and the Dragon as an insurance policy, should the organization fail to either convince the hero to return to them, or frame her mercenary company, for launching a nuclear attack on the D'natia. Synopsis Equipment Rettenjō (烈天上, The Violent Heavens Above): Rettenjō is the name of Ven's personal blade; it has a red-ish purple blade with a hollow center. It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), along the crossguard, there is a tuft of wolf's fur, and the spikes protruding from the crossguard are shaped like canine's claws. The blade is as long as Ven is tall. However, it does pack incredible cutting power—a single swing of Rettenjō is able to destroy steel. But its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or as three lesser, but still strong, blows. This system is also strong enough for Ven to be able to use it as a jet. This and several other modifications makes the Rettenjō nearly impossible for anyone but Ven to wield. *'Exceed': The Exceed is a system unique for Rettenjō. By revving the handle on the sword, Ven can cause it to spray a flammable liquid over the blade, increasing the range and inflicted damage of its attacks. For certain techniques this changes their performance entirely. Because Exceeded attacks generate more style points and inflict more damage, this is one of Ven's most valuable assets in a battle. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ven has an incredibly aggressive style: she is constantly on the offensive, and eschews any defensive moves in favor of speed and strength, striking heavy and hard while lightning fast. Combined with her hyper-speed she attacks her opponent with her sword and if successful can hit up to fifty times in a second; when fighting, she abandons any and all defensive techniques in favor of offense. Ven is additionally shown to be able to throw her sword with pin-point accuracy, or even stab through an opponent, completely missing every vital organ and muscle. Her swordsmanship has a relaxed focus on blade work, designed as a simple, easy to use form, though it is also absolutely deadly. The speed and precision of her strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her blade; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ven is highly competent in the art of street fighting; though Ven isn't exactly known for her brute strength, so in order to compensate, her attacks with lightning-quick speeds. Ven is extremely powerful in close-quarters, and she can sufficiently block and attack others, and she can effortlessly take down a man twice her size. Ven is able to attack with vicious throws and takedowns, something anybody wouldn't expect to come from somebody of her stature. Her preferred way of striking seems to be punches, though she has often used kicks as well. She has been shown to take down nearly foes with only judo throws and powerful haymakers. Ven's main fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if his opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use allies or opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Ven can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. Rozan Dōhogoken Rozan Dōhogoken (庐山導保護拳, Mount Lu Guiding Protector Fist): Rozan Dōhogoken is an ancient martial art, dating back 1800 years to Makai; this is the fighting style of the legendary hero. This martial art makes use of the opponents' 708 pressure points. These pressure points destroy the enemy from within. The pressure points can also be used to heal. While normally, Ven uses 30% of her natural abilities, when using Rozan Dōhogoken, Ven utilizes her remaining 70%. By striking the foe's pressure points, Ven causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated. It can also be used to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as restoring a person's voice, eyesight or memories, though the main purpose of Rozan Dōhogoken is assassination. Rozan Dōhogoken also derives power by using her magical aura to use her body's full potential as well as to project energy attacks. *'Rozan Shōryūha' (廬山昇龍覇, The Rising Dragon Force of Mount Lu): The basic attack of Rozan Dōhogoken; Ven intensifies her magical energy and focuses it at a singular point; her fist, before releasing a powerful uppercut that unleashes energy upward that is comparable to the image of a majestic dragon which rises in the sky that violently strikes the opponent while rising into the air, giving the visage of a dragon devouring its prey. A variant on the attack is when it is not completely vertical instead, it is horizontal, showing the visage of a dragon that rotates around its prey. However, Rozan Shōryūha does have one weakness—while performing the move, Ven's heart will be left open for a millisecond. *'Rozan Ryūseiken' (廬山流星拳, Mount Lu Meteor Fist): Ven's signature technique; she concentrates her magical energy into her hands, and suddenly makes the position of the stars of the Phoenix constellation. She then delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place; the speed of the punches is such that it appears as if they were miniature meteors, capable of striking the foe over a thousand times a second, and they are capable of attacking the foe over long distances. If Ven has a full amount of magical power, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of light. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Ven resemble actual meteors. What should be noted is that these punches target the opponent's pressure points, triggering the violent explosion of internal organs so characteristic of the Rozan Dōhogoken style. **'Rozan Suiseiken' (廬山彗星拳, Mount Lu Comet Fist): A variant of Rozan Ryūseiken; Ven concentrates the force of a hundred meteors in her fist, manifesting a comet of immense power; and there, she throws herself against the opponent before swinging her fist forwards, releasing the comet in the form of an enormous pulsating and highly powerful sphere of magical energy that also has the likeness of a comet, blasting her foe with extreme force. Rozan Suiseiken has the potential to deal overwhelming damage; as it reacts with the energy generators in a foe's limbs and counter-spins them, thus causing their defenses to weaken at the moment of impact. Despite it's tremendous power, Ven rarely, if ever utilizes Rozan Suiseiken, saving it for times of extreme hardship and despair. *'Rozan Sekiha Tenkyoken' (廬山関破天虚拳, Mount Lu Stone Breaking, Sky Shocking Fist): One of Ven's most powerful techniques in this fighting style; it is achieved via a unique method—where she transmits her magical energy into her opponent via her fingertips, penetrating their body and causing magical energy to erupt from the body in the pattern of the "Big Dipper" constellation, piercing even solid objects behind the foe. Ven can use Sekiha Tenkyoken in a different way; by transmitting magical energy from her fingertips, she can launch a powerful beam of magical energy that is golden in colouration; destroying almost anything that it touches. Ven's tremendous speed allows her to move faster than the Sekiha Tenkyoken itself, allowing her to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Sekiha Tenkyoken is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Ki-Related Abilities Due to naturally harnessing it, Ven is tremendously skillful in manipulating her ki for various effects and attacks, wielding it as if it were a natural extension of her body flawlessly; something that even hardened masters take note of, amazed by her skills that could quite possibly even surpass them. *'Ki Blast': One of the most basic applications of Ki energy, Ven can form an orb of energy and fire it from the palms of her hands, causing explosions of varying degree, depending on how much ki she pours into the attack—at its strongest, Ven's ki blasts can devastate skyscrapers, being a magenta in colouration. *'Rakuhōha' (落鳳破, Falling Phoenix Crush): Rakuhōha is a special attack of Ven's; it is one of Ven's strongest attacks; and it is suited for terrible destruction in a wide range. The attack begins by Ven charging her ki into her left fist, before converting into that of her element of stars. There, she slams her fist into the ground, fracturing the earth and spreading the cosmic energy contained in her fist outwards in the form of nine bolts of tremendously destructive energy which erupt from her fist in a fanned out manner. These bolts contain incredible power—a single one of them is capable of tearing through defenses and destroying weak foes with a singular strike. **'Rekkōha' (裂光覇, Rending Light Supremacy or Splitting Light Command): An alternate version of Rakuhōha, which is focused more on destroying everything in Ven's path. Ven performs the same motions as Rakuhōha; though the moment she punches the ground, causing eleven beams of light to rain down from the heavens, obliterating everything in front of her and behind her. *'Boost' (後押し(ブースト) , "Būsuto"): An unusual phenomena, minute by minute, Ven's ki influences her psychic powers, augmenting the powers which she possesses every minute, doubling it. This is done by applying her ki to the very core of her soul, causing a chain reaction which multiplies its power exponentially. In return, her psychic powers can interact with her ki and physical power, amplifying that as well, making Ven far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing her skill parameters sans her ki. However, such a powerful ability has a limit; if Ven's power is boosted too much, then it will revert to the starting point as she has been overloaded. In her Devil Trigger form, Boost is constantly being activated every second until she can no longer handle the strain. **'Transfer' (転送(トランスパー) , "Toransufā"): Utilizing her psychic powers, Ven can transfer the amplified power to any being or object she desires, granting her a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of her choice, granting them Ven's boosted power; though at the time Ven's power is transferred to her target, her own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if she never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of ki between Ven and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, Ven can use the lines to swing her target around. *'Raiser Boost' (高進後押し (ライザー・ブースト), "Raizā Būsuto"): Raiser Boost temporarily increases her ki output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. When Raiser Boost is activated, Ven attacks at full power by releasing all of the stored ki and increasing his power to it's maximum output. These released ki particles saturate her body, which renders a glowing pink-reddish hue on Ven's entire body. When using Raiser Boost, Ven leaves afterimages, these afterimages normally confused by people seeing them as the human-shaped ki particles, but in fact they're oscillating ki particles at a speed much higher than the speed of sound. As she possesses Raiser Boost, Ven has extreme high speed and maneuverability, along with unlimited bursts of accelerations. This increases her speed, attack and defense by thrice the amount. However, Raiser Boost is only active for three minutes before Ven needs to rest for three days. *'Wings of Light' (光の翼, Hikari no Tsubasa): One of Ven's most unique techniques; utilizing a variant of ki propulsion in conjunction with ki, she is capable of achieving extremely high speeds while leaving behind a trail of visible after-images to confuse her enemies. She is only barely able to generate enough ki to utilize this technique, though by doing so, she drains herself almost completely of her ki, the speed and after-images granted by the Wings of Light allow Ven to effectively dodge the multi-directional attacks of Juanita's drones. Activating this attack causes a slip stream effect that allows Ven to achieve speeds normally impossible her in any location. By charging the particles with ki this allows Ven an additional defensive measure as well as immense propulsion; allowing her to build up speed over time as she darts through the air. Following Issac Newton's first law of motion, Ven will accelerate indefinitely as long as she keeps moving. *'Light Seeker' (光きぼうしゃ (ライト・シーカー), Raito Shīkā): Ven molds her ki into the form of several blades of pure energy, allowing her to release them and remote-control the Seekers to attack multiple enemies at once. A total of 6 Large and 8 Small such seekers are materialized. The Large Seekers can also be used as solid combat blades for melee combat as well, eliminating the need to use her sword. The Light Seekers also have the ability to generate a unique ki shield, known as a "shining barrier", to provide a defense against both ki blasts and solid projectiles with lower outputs compared to the light shield's ki consumption. Although these seekers prove incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they are also large, making them easy to be destroyed. The Light Seekers can be attached to her sword to form either a powerful enormous sword or a massive rifle for combat. For added defense, Ven can deploy a force field by placing the six Light Seekers in a closed spherical formation and can activate Raiser Boost to enhance her overall capabilities. Devil Trigger Devil Trigger: Devil Trigger is a special power possessed by demons and demonic hybrids which allows them to release their full supernatural potential; Ven is part Ōkami Yōkai, giving her access to this ability. While in Devil Trigger, Ven will assume her true form. In this form, many of her physical and magical attributes are amplified, Ven has access to upgrades or even additions to her normal abilities like flying or hovering. Ven's Devil Trigger is very reptilian, it gives a reptile-looking appearance to Ven's arms and legs, her head seems to produce spiky edges, cracks on her chest, and her coats appears to spread into three parts by what looks like fins. But the "fins" on its back cannot be used as wings, but are still shaped much like an insect's wings. In addition, she gains a translucent shadow of a demon that encompasses her body. Ven's Devil Trigger grants her the assistance of this demon that forms behind her while in Devil Trigger state, who mimics Ven's every attack with her blade. Overall, she has a very feral appearance; and she begins to behave far more wolf-like, howling and snarling at her foes. However, the time in which Ven can maintain her Devil Trigger depends on her current actions; if she does not use any techniques or the like, she can utilize it for fifteen minutes at best—though overexerting her ki causes her to only be able to use it for five minutes. Physical Prowess Ven is able to effortlessly throw a large boulder with a single hand, showing that despite her highly feminine frame, she is deceptively strong. It should be taken into consideration that Ven has been able to overpower grown men in some instances. With a single stomp, she can cause small craters, upturning large portions of concrete; she's also displayed the ability to kick a fully grown man four meters away with one strong kick—her strength has been called almost "demonic", something that she proves rather easily time and time again. Ven's strength enables her to perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times her own size and weight. While she possesses no skill with any speed-enhancers, Ven has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Ven's leg strength allows her to more than make up for her lack of speed-enhancers, allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to punch with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Ven possesses tremendous reflexes, agility and speed; which, despite her being severely battle worn, usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. Small and spry, Ven is known for being highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Ven is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. Ven has a high amount of durability. She has demonstrated that she can withstand being thrown through a building. A large crate was also knocked over her entire body and she retaliated from the attack in moments. Ven was also able to withstand several large explosions in her battle with her superior officer at close range, but she was keeping consciousness through sheer willpower alone. Tremendous Ki Tremendous Ki: Ven possesses absolutely monstrous ki levels. While Ven usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent in the form of a strong surge of energy. Due to her unique origins, Ven's ki is unlike anything ever felt before, unless if it's by another one of her kind. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with her personality and appearance; the ki pressure itself is a vibrant golden and azure, crackling intensely when Ven focuses; when Ven's power is at it's peak, it transforms into the frightening visage of a wolf which surrounds her, striking fear into the hearts of her foes. It should be noted that Ven's ki pressure has the secondary effect of drawing entire areas under its influence to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, as well as affecting others from what is quite possibly miles away. However, Ven's body acts as a factory which creates chakra which thins out her ki so that her body can withstand its might; an enormous ki core with tremendous capacity that generates energy independent from her body, but it will not function without the a "starting key", which is usually an emotional trigger in order to activate it, which will cause it to resume activity once a path to send ki is connected. Trivia Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Hybrids